justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mashed Potato Time
|from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |game= (Xbox 360 DLC) |year= 1962 |dlc = December 6, 2011 (JD3) June 5, 2015 (NOW) November 25, 2015 (JDU) |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= Easy (Remake) |effort= Low (Remake) |nogm= 2 (from JD3 onwards) |mc= JDU 1A: Fuchsia-Cerise Red 1B: Violet 2A: Azure Blue 2B: Blue |pc= Ancient Rose (JD) Magenta (JD3) |lc= (Remake) |pictos= 26 (JD) 20 (JD3) 36 (Remake) |nowc = Potato |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |dura= 2:26 |kcal= 16 |audio = |choreo = Gregoire Spillman |gc = Arrows Cyan (Remake) }}"Mashed Potato Time" by is featured on , (as a downloadable track exclusive to Xbox 360), , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman who resembles a 1950s housewife. She is wearing a polkadot pink and white dress, a blue and white apron, a pair of pink and blue shoes, and has pink short hair. Remake No visible differences are shown, except for the fact that the dancer seems to be more realistic, and that she is in a slightly lighter hue. Also, her outline has changed from violet to magenta. Her pumps are now blue. Her hair has notably gotten darker. potato coach 1@2x.png|Original Potato coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in front of a light blue animated curtain with many dots and cherries on it, and a red line at its bottom. If you look closely, you can notice that the curtain slightly moves a bit. In this version, the curtain is replaced by a dark blue wall with several mirrors. The cherries are hanging on them and they sway to the beat of the song. Remake The background is the same from the version. However, the cherries now glow every beat, and the background is darker. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same; they are not available in : Both Gold Moves: Swing your right hand down as if to wipe away sweat. Potato jd3 gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves ( ) Potato jdnow gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) Potato_gm_1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''We No Speak Americano'' Captions appears in Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to its dance moves: *Bake A Cake *Housewife *Sweep The Floor Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Swingin’ 60s * 1'' *All Songs K-R Trivia General * '' is the oldest song in . *'' '' is referenced in Land Of 1000 Dances. *This song references The Lion Sleeps Tonight. * and have a lyric error: a line reads "Feel it in your feet now" instead of "Peel it to me now". This was later fixed in the remake. *From onwards, the first time "Potato" is sung, it is misspelled in the lyrics as "Patato". *In , the song was mistakenly placed between Party Rock Anthem and Pound The Alarm for a long time; this is because its code name is Potato. *In , the first and third time "Hmm" is sung, it is not highlighted. ** Also, when "Peel it to me now" is sung, "now" is not highlighted, despite still being sung. Routine *'' '' is the only song in with a difficulty rating and an effort rating of 1. *In the menu icon, the coach s dress is hot pink, and her apron has hot pink lines on it (instead of white ones). *The original version has 26 pictograms, making the routine with the fewest pictograms in the original game. **However, the version only has 20 making it the song with the least amount of pictograms in and the entire series, thus holding three records. *The following activities are shown by the pictograms: Vacuuming, holding a baby, cleaning the dishes, cleaning the windows, being tired, cooking, sweating, and peeling potatoes. *In , the apron disappears after the coach throws it away; in later games, it remains visible. *In , the menu shows the title as Mashed Potato Time. However, the banner that appears before starting the routine says It s Mashed Potato Time. *The album coach is done with a white fade in the style of the and album coaches. *In versions after , when the coach throws the apron, it can visibly be seen being stopped by an invisible wall. Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 dfb7ff6b45e3ac60 14.png|'' '' potato thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' ( files) Potato.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Potato Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Potato cover albumbkg.png| album background Potato banner bkg.png| menu banner Potato map bkg.png| map background potato cover@2x.jpg| cover Potato_Cover_1024.png| cover 459.png|Avatar on / GOLDEN MashedPotatoTime.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND MashedPotatoTime.png|Diamond avatar Potato pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Potato_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu potato jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen potato jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu potato jd2016 load.png| loading screen potato jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen potato jd2016 score.png| score screen potato jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu potato jd2017 load.png| loading screen potato jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen potato jd2017 score.png| score screen potato jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu potato jd2018 load.png| loading screen potato jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen potato_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Potato_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others potato jdnow no gui.jpg|No GUI (Remake) Potato apron error.gif|The apron being stopped by an invisible wall Videos Official Audio Mashed Potato Time Teaser Mashed Potato Time - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Dee Dee Sharp - Mashed Potato Time (Just Dance 1) Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now - Mashed Potato Time 5* (720p HD) Mashed Potato Time - Dee Dee Sharp - Just Dance Unlimited �� Just Dance 2017 Unlimited Mashed Potato Time by Dee Dee Sharp - SUPERSTAR �� Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2018 Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2019 Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance (Extraction) Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation ru:Mashed Potato Time es:Mashed Potato Time de:Mashed Potato Time pl:Mashed Potato Time tr:Mashed Potato Time Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs